Before I die, Please Love me
by MonStErScLosEt
Summary: Sonny Munroe and her younger brother Flynn's Dad abuse them everyday. What will happed when Sonny's Best friend Chad Dylan Cooper finds out the secret? Channy forever :P
1. Chapter 1

**Before I die **

**Prologue**

**My life wasn't the best. At age 13 my Mother died in a car crash. My Father abused me, and well, still does. My name is Sonny Munroe. I life in Texas, in Brownsville Texas with my Father and My 10 year old brother Flynn. We both get abused daily and have to hide our scars from everyone otherwise we would get killed, By Dad. That just tells you how much my life sucks.**

**Sonny's POV**

**I was sitting on my bed listening to music on the radio. It was raining outside so I couldn't go any where. I heard a faint cry downstairs. Flynn. I ran downstairs to find my dad whipping Flynn with a belt and cutting him with a knife.**

"**DAD STOP HURTING HIM!" I screamed knowing I was next.**

**"Oh, What are you gonna do Princess?" He said furiously.**

**He walked toward me and started punching and kicking me. I knew if I fought back it would be worse so I crouched down agonizing with pain. Flynn was crying in the kitchen hiding from dad. When he stopped beating me he left the house and drove away. I ran to Flynn and hugged him. "Flynn, are you okay?" I whispered in his ear.**

**"Yeah, I'm okay." He replied.**

**I carried him to the bathroom and washed his and my cuts. I put him in his bed and let him sleep.**

**I woke up Monday morning to get ready for school. I was relieved to find out that dad wasn't back yet so we could leave here safely. I got Flynn ready for school and dropped him off at the bus stop. He wore a sweater everyday to hide his bruises and cuts from the kids and teachers, So did I. I drove to school and ran to my best friend, Chad Dylan Cooper. "Hey Sonny, How are you?" He asked.**

**"Oh, um, um, good, you?" I said holding my arm.**

**"Whats wrong?" He asked.**

**"Oh, um nothing why do you ask?" I responded nervously.**

**He hugged me and I screamed so loud people gave me weird stares.**

**"SONNY? What's wrong? Why did you scream?"**

**I sighed and looked down holding my arm pulling it away. He grabbed my arm and pulled up the sleeve. He gasped at the sight and looked at me with terror in his bright blue eyes. **

**Did you like it? I know it was short but this is my first Fanfiction story so please dont write bad reviews. I am not like those people who beg for reviews. Just because you dont get a review doesn't mean you arent a good author it just means that people dont wanna spend time reviewing they wanna go on and read the rest of the story. Now I will add one episode of this story everyday so if you wanna keep reading just wait for the next day and POOF! like magic the next episode will be there. Thanks :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry I didn't publish a story in awhile I gonna tell the truth, I forgot... So today 3 or 4 episodes will be posted! YAYYYY! Well hope you like it :p**

**Chad's POV**

**I lifted up her sleeve and gasped at the sight. Bruises and cuts all over her arm. Something wasn't right. **

"**Sonny, who did this to you?" I asked**

** "I'm sorry, I cant tell you." She said and started sobbing. I hugged her tight but the she let out a scream so I loosened up a bit. I can't imagine who would do this to my sonshine. **

** "Sonny tell me who did this, please, I only wanna help." I asked politely.**

** "My-My, D-ddaadd ddiiid." She said as she was sobbing.**

** I gasped at that. Why would her father abuse his own daughter. Then I remembered her brother Flynn.**

** "Sonny, what about Flynn?" I asked with a worried expression.**

** "He he Allsssoo Gets abbussedd, but not as mmuch aass mme." She said softly. I picked her up in my arms and ran out the school doors.**

** "CHADDD? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"**

** "Taking you to my place, I cant let you go home, I'll pick Flynn up at school, ok?" She just nodded probably relieved that she didn't have to go home. So was I.**

**SONNY'S POV**

**I cant believe he just picked me up in the middle of the school day and took me to his house. I was kinda scared though. What if Dad comes home and Flynn and I aren't home? He will know that someone found out. The thing that relieved me was he thinks Flynn and I dont have friends because we dont bring them over, I'll be safe at Chad's, I hope.**

**I think this one is shorter, sorry but my chapters will be short but I will have lots of chapters so theirs no worry, I'm sorry but This is the only one today. I have a school dance I gotta get to so I dont have time to write another, sorry. Maybe tomorrow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this is interesting. I was going to abandon this story, but eh, I guess I could make it better. I shall try to make this story a hit! Haha, well maybe I can. Anyways, sorry if some of you liked this story. I just didn't like it. :P**

_"I dedicate this story to my reviewers, which are__…__ .Shine, ginnyxpotter SWAC97, and love channy 5678. Thanks guys. It means a lot. :P"_

SPOV

Once we got to Chad's house I stopped my sobbing and crying. He put me on his couch and sat down next to me.

"Why'd you bring me here in the first place?" I asked, confused about the whole situation I was in.

"I needed time to talk to you about your situation. I was very sad to find out about this so late. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because my Dad told Flynn and I if we told anyone, he'd kill us and the person we told. I didn't want to bring you or others into my problems." I told him, rubbing my eyes.

"But I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything. Plus, if your father tried to kill you guys, I'd take him out before he even attempted!" Chad said, punching his fist into his hand.

"Well, I just wanted to keep you and my brother safe. That's all."

He gave me a hug and looked at the time.

"We better go and get to your brother, before he boards the bus." He said, tugging me to his car.

We got into his white corvette and drove off to Flynn's elementary school.

Once we arrived, the kids just started to file out of the doors. It was easy to spot Flynn, the slowest walking kid in the crowd.

"Flynn! Over here!" I called.

He looked over and saw who it was. He grew a smile and ran over to the car.

"Whoa, whose car is this?" He asked with his mouth agape.

"This is Chad's car. He's taking us to his house for a while." I told him.

He clapped his hands and jumped into the backseat. Chad roared the engine, and started to drive back to his house.

Once we got into Chad's house, Flynn flooded us with questions.

"Why are we at Chad's house?" Flynn questioned us.

"Because, I am keeping you and Sonny away from your father." Chad said.

"Wait, Sonny, you told him?" He cried.

"No, he actually figured it out. But trust me, Flynn. This is for the best." I gestured to him, rubbing circles in his back.

"No it's not! Now Dad is going to kill all of us!" He yelled.

"No, he won't. He doesn't know who Chad is. He will not know where we are. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." I replied, kissing him on the head.

He nodded and plopped onto the couch.

"Now, where's the TV remote?" Flynn asked to himself, searching the room.

Chad and I laughed as we watched his actions. Typical. Same old Flynn, but in a new surrounding. Chad's going to get sick of us sooner or later.

**Well, I hope you like the Chapter! Please review, it would mean the world to me! Thanks! **


End file.
